Always and Forever
by Fuyumi Togashi
Summary: Franz is poisoned during a battle and Amelia stays behind to care for him. It is then Franz makes an unexpected proposal. [AmeliaFranz] [Rated T for mild blood, just in case]


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any related characters.**_

_Always and Forever  
__Amelia and Franz_

War was a terrible thing. It wounded the innocent, could make family fight against each other, and desecrated villages. A young man by the name of Franz knew this personally. He was a young cavalier from the kingdom of Renais, which had been thrown into war by a long-time ally, the Grado kingdom. Not only that but it was said the king of Grado, King Vilgarde, was destroying the Sacred Stones. The Stones were artifacts that sealed away the Demon King many years ago from the continent of Magvel. No one could explain the king's actions. Some said that King Vilgarde had gone mad. But most people found no way to comprehend the invasion of Renais.

Franz was under the command of General Seth, who was most likely the most trusted paladin of Renais. But above General Seth was the princess of Renais, Princess Eirika. During the invasion of Renais, General Seth instructed Franz to travel to Frelia, another ally of Renais, to get reinforcements while General Seth fled with Princess Eirika. After that, Franz, as well as allies from Frelia, had traveled with General Seth and Princess Eirika across the continent to end the war waging between Grado and the other nations. Along the way, they gained other allies, two of them from Grado themselves.

One was Natasha, a beautiful cleric. She was a very pure being and very cautious. She wielded healing staves and would treat the wounds of Franz and the other soldiers after being on the battlefield. Franz believed some of her maturity rubbed off on him, for he had become much more serious during the war. Either that, or the mere fact that being involved in a war would naturally make one's self become more wary and focused regarding what was happening. Another girl joined their team from Grado.

Her name was Amelia. She was a recruit from a small village in Grado who wielded a lance. Franz had convinced her to join their side and since then, she'd grown to be a strong knight. Franz admired Amelia's strength and enjoyed conversation with her, though he had to admit he thought of her as more than a comrade. They had covered for each other many times in battle, but unfortunately today, Franz got out of the battle badly scathed.

It was a Bael. Baels were giant, spider creatures whose fangs contained lethal venom. Franz had been bitten by one of the monestrous spiders and was now lying on a cot inside a tent, the poison spreading throughout his body. Natasha had healed most of his wounds with her healing staves, but the poison still remained. There were no antitoxins in the supply either. Princess Eirika decided to go into town to get some but then they were surrounded by monsters. Franz insisted on fighting, but the princess prohibited it, given his current state.

The pain was unbearable on Franz. His insides were on fire and they wouldn't stop burning. His forehead dripped with sweat as he managed labored pants of breath. The poison had made his body temperature very high and when he coughed, he often found blood in his hand. War was no place for weakness so Franz did not scream in pain or cry. He silently endured his pain and prayed for an antitoxin soon.

The flap of the tent opened and Franz tried to make out who it was. The poison had blurred his vision, so all he saw was a shadowy outline. The person drew closer until they were by his side. "A-Amelia . . . ?" he croaked. Amelia put a finger to his lips.

"Sh-h, don't talk," she said gently. "You need rest."

Amelia walked over to a basin full of fresh water and dipped in a cloth. She wrung it with her hands then placed the cold compress on Franz's forehead. Her fingers gently grazed his cheek, causing shivers to go down Franz's spine.

"Amelia . . ." he rasped. "Why are you here? The others . . . they need you out there."

Amelia shook her head, her blonde hair falling into place on her shoulders. "I . . . I was worried about you." Her cheeks went a slight pink. "I . . . I asked if I could stay here and make sure you were ok. The others said they were sure they could handle it, but would get me if things got too rough."

Franz gave a nod. He felt his stomach churning and bit his lip. Amelia must have understood how hurt he was, because she looked like she was going to cry. Amelia stood by his bedside and just looked at him. Franz looked at her. Neither one of them spoke. Perhaps because neither could find the right words to say. Still silent, Amelia reached out and brushed back Franz's hair.

"Your fever is still very high," Amelia said sadly. She looked toward the exit of the tent. "I hope they get an antitoxin soon . . ."

"Me, too," Franz replied. The churning in his stomach got worse. Franz turned to his left, picked up the wooden bucket, and vomited a mixture of bile and blood. As he retched, Amelia did not recoil from disgust but rather tried to soothe him by gently stroking his back. Once he had finished, he wiped at his mouth with the flat of his hand. Amelia took the bucket outside, most likely to dispose of the vomit. She soon returned, the bucket in her hand completely clean as she placed it by his side again. Amelia faithfully returned to his side.

"You know . . ." said Amelia thoughtfully. "It sounds silly, but I never imagined war to be . . . this painful. I mean, I knew it would be dangerous and people would get hurt . . . but I never knew how much it hurt."

Franz grunted. "When someone you care about is hurt, it's natural for pain and sorrow to weigh on your heart."

Amelia smiled gently. Franz always liked that smile. It brightened up what was already a sunny day. "Yes . . . you're right, Franz. I care about you . . . and seeing you this way makes me very sad."

Franz's cheeks were already colored from his fever, but they went a little redder from embarrassment. " . . . The same with me," he confessed shallowly. "I mean, you've become . . . a very important person to me, Amelia. I . . . I hate to see you in pain . . ."

Amelia's face was smiling but her eyes were brimmed with tears. She sniffled and her smile went a bit bigger. "I . . . I'm very happy to here that, Franz. Get better soon, promise?"

"Promise." Franz released a hacking cough, and sticky blood coated his hand. Amelia's breath hitched and Franz saw a silver tear sliding toward her chin. With his clean hand, he started to reach up toward her face.

"Amelia . . ." he whispered. His hand made contact with her cheek and he wiped away her falling tears. "Don't cry . . . I . . . I hate seeing you sad."

Amelia daubed at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Franz, I can't help it. I'm really worried about you. I want to know you'll be just fine."

The silence between them hung heavy again. Franz looked up at Amelia. Her eyes were still tearing up but at the same time she could smile. Her blonde hair framed her face gently, the features of that face very delicate and lovely. She was beautiful. Her soul was beautiful, as well. That was why Franz loved her so dearly.

"Amelia . . . can I ask you something?" said Franz in a serious tone.

Amelia nodded and stared at him attentively.

Franz inhaled deeply. "This war . . . has been difficult on everyone. It's terrible. Innocent lives lost, villages destroyed . . . but some good came out of it. I grew as a knight, I was reunited with my brother . . . and I met you. . . ."

Amelia went scarlet, but Franz wasn't quite finished.

"This war will be hard on both of us. Our lives are at risk. But at the same time, you and I have been able to relax and have deep conversations with each other. We've developed a strong bond. And . . . well . . . I was wondering. . . ."

"Yes, Franz?"

"I . . . I was wondering if . . . if we both survive this war . . . will you come with me to Renais?"

"Franz, what're you saying?" asked Amelia, her hands clasped over her mouth and nose.

Franz coughed. "I'm saying . . . that I love you . . . and . . . if we . . . both make it . . . I'm asking you . . . if you'll come live with me. . . and let me make you happy. . . ."

"Franz. . . ." The tears in Amelia's eyes were falling, streaking down her gentle face. She took his clean hand in hers and kissed his cheek.

"Yes . . . I'll go with you . . . I love you, too. . . ."

Franz smiled. He was elated. He wanted to kiss Amelia, but he was still feeling very ill. So he just looked at her serenely. Just seeing her face could make him smile. She was so precious to him that he had often wanted to just take Amelia on his horse and ride into the night. But in such hostile times, such romanticism was nearly impossible, not to mention very dangerous.

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Franz?"

"I . . . I promise that I'll be good to you."

Amelia smiled and wiped at her tears of joy. "Yes . . . and I will be good to you."

"I promise I'll always love you, Amelia. . . ."

"I promise to love you forever!"

Franz smiled. It was as if the poison within him was fading away already. He gave Amelia's hand a firm squeeze and peered into her eyes. "So it's agreed. We'll love each other . . . always and forever."

_**. . . Fin . . .**_


End file.
